1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of polishing and more particularly to an improved orbital polishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a method and apparatus for forming electric discharge machining electrodes by an abrasion process were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,783 entitled Method of Erosively Shaping a Master Die and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,588 entitled Apparatus for Shaping Electrodes, respectively. The method and the apparatus for its implementation involve the use of an abrasive die and an electrode workpiece mounted in vertical working alignment with one another. The die and workpiece are moved relative to one another in a horizontal oscillatory rotary motion as they are brought together in the vertical direction.
The applicant has found that the basic structure and horizontal and vertical drive arrangement of the abrading machine may be used to advantage as apparatus to polish metal workpieces.